Another Uchiha!
by Kitty-Kat88
Summary: What if there was another Uchiha, one even Itachi didn't know about? Taken at a young age, this Uchiha was raised by Orochimaru to be the perfect vessel. This is the story of Akito Uchiha. Rated T for safety. Reviews encouraged and appreciated. First fic. Disclaimer for whole story; 'I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO'
1. Introduction

**Hi there! This is my first story so criticism is welcome. Hope you like it and please REVIEW!**

I was standing in the middle of the training room, panting with sweat pouring off me. We'd been in there nearly nine hours now and my opponent didn't seem any different from when we'd walked in. I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from one of the legendary sannin. Orochimaru trained me like this each day and every year we would spend longer and longer in this room. I'd been here since I was three and he'd been training me rigorously since my arrival, something to do with being the 'vessel'.

"What's the matter, boy? Had enough?" _Damn that snake. He's teasing me_. "Well we're done for today, anyway. I have some important work to do. Go back to your room and sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." I'd learnt a long time ago not to argue with him. His punishments were severe and the next day's training would always be harsher than usual.

My room was close to the surface of his underground hideout and a long walk from the training room but I enjoyed the silence and solitude. My room wasn't very fancy, a small bed, a dresser, a mirror and a desk with a chair. I checked for any injuries in the mirror but surprisingly there were no new ones that day. I wrapped a small cut on my arm and laid down on my bed. It didn't take long for me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"We're in, but be cautious. We still don't know where Orochimaru is and the sensory unit is having trouble picking up any chakra signatures so check before you go round a corner. Take anything you can find that could be of use to the Hokage, let's go." With that we all headed off in different directions.

Our mission was simple, locate anything in regard to Orochimarus plans without getting caught. Six teams of three where sent on this mission with one of those being the sensory unit. Getting caught by anyone would mean failure and require the entire group to withdraw or risk a deadly fight with the sannin himself.

Our search was proving to be unsuccessful, the area we were assigned was mostly living quarters, luckily we hadn't run into anyone yet.

After a while we came to the final room and after the hundred or so empty rooms, we didn't expect to see anyone inside, let alone a child. It appeared to be asleep so we moved further into the room. As I got closer I could see the child was male. He had black hair and pale skin. His left arm was bandaged and he had the chakra signature of a ninja.

"I think he's one of Orochimaru's, he doesn't seem to be a prisoner. We should take him back for questioning."

As we went to get him he started to wake up. "What's going on? Am I late?" He opened his eyes and jumped into a defensive position. "Leaf ninja! Wha-" I knocked him out before he could say any more.

"We should take him back to the village for questioning." One of my teammates suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go!"

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Interrogation and Friendship

**Something I should have mentioned before is that Akito won't be with Orochimaru for most of the story and they'll probably only encounter each other a few times. This story starts a few months before the chunin exams. On with the story!**

White. That's was all I could see when I woke up. After a while I began to make out other colours, shapes… People. From what I could tell they were both male, one dark haired one light haired. We were in a small white room, probably used for interrogation. _How did I get here? That's right, the leaf ninja…So I'm in the Hidden Leaf Village then… Why would they bring me here?_ The dark haired one mumbled something to his companion, probably telling him that I was awake. They both turned to face me. _So the questions start then… this could get interesting._ The dark haired one spoke first. "Who are you?"… "What is your name, kid?"… "ANSWER ME BRAT!"

"Calm down, he's just a kid." _Just a kid… Ha! I'd been trained to kill my entire life and he thinks I'm just a kid._ I had to hold back a smirk.

"He's purposefully ignoring us, Kakashi, you know that as well as I do. So, I am going to ask you one more time… What is your name?" When no answer came he launched over the table. I tried to shield myself with my arms but my hands were bound behind my back. Luckily he was restrained be his partner.

"That's enough Hamachi! Go get the Hokage. Go!" As the one named Hamachi left the room he turned to me. "Sorry about him, he gets annoyed easily… especially when people don't do what he wants them to. I'm Kakashi by the way. Kakashi Hatake. And you are…?"

 _I guess my name couldn't hurt…_ "Akito Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Hmmm." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Akito. You look awfully young, would you mind telling me how old you are?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven, you are young. Would you care to tell me what you relationship is with Orochimaru?" _Straight to it then._

"I hate him." _Oops… that one kinda slipped out._ But it was the truth, I really did hate the man.

"Then why were you staying with him?" I looked down but didn't reply. At that moment the door opened to reveal the one named Hamachi and an old man who must be the hokage.

"Hello there Kakashi. Have you managed to get anything out of him?" _He even sounds old._

"No, not yet. Only his name and age."

"Hamachi, put him in isolation. We'll question him again tomorrow."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." _So he is the Hokage then…_ "Come on, brat. Get moving."

* * *

The trip was silent, neither of us feeling any need to speak. The building that I was to stay at wasn't very interesting and was at the very edge of the village. Dull brown bricks on the outside and dull grey walls on the inside. It had five stories and could probably hold a few hundred people. The dreary look and the fact that the corridors were lined with cells means that it was probably a prison. After Hamachi explained why we were there to the front desk, a guard joined us. We walked up three flights of stairs to the top floor of the building.

"Here we are. Enjoy your stay, brat." He seemed a little too happy about my being in prison but I didn't care, I'd been in worse situations before. Smirking, he walked away. The guard turned to me.

"Here's some clothes. I'll be back later to give you dinner." And then he too left.

Isolation didn't bother me much, I'd been subject to it many times before, so the night went by quickly enough.

The man named Kakashi came to get me just after a guard delivered breakfast. He took me back to the same room as before, luckily Hamachi wasn't there. Instead it looked like it would just be me, Kakashi and the Hokage. The old man started.

"Hello. Kakashi told me your name was Akito. Have a seat." I did as I was told. "I don't want to use more extreme measures to get the information that we want, so I'll give you another chance." Keeping the information hidden wasn't going to get me anywhere and would only help the snake so I decided to tell them whatever I could.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you with Orochimaru?"

"He kidnapped me." I tried not to let my hatred show.

"Why?"

"I was the perfect vessel, apparently." He seemed intrigued.

"Really? Are you writing this down Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Good."

This went on for another two or three days until they were satisfied with what I'd given. Each night they sent me back to isolation. I was sent there again after the final day until they decided what to do with me.

The next five days where spent staring at dull grey walls. On the sixth day Kakashi returned and took me to a new place. I assumed this was the Hokage's office due to the large concentration of ninja and the fact that the Hokage was sitting behind a desk in one of the rooms.

"Welcome, have a seat. I assume you know why I had Kakashi bring you here?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Because of your skills and knowledge of Orochimaru I have decided to let you live as a ninja of the leaf, you will join a genin team under Ten Okami. She has recently lost a member of her team and you will take his place. Is that arrangement agreeable?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Let them in Kakashi."

I turned to see three people enter the room. One was obviously Ten. She was tall and mean looking, with tanned skin and very dark brown hair and eyes. The two others were genin, my new teammates. The girl had short wavy blond hair and light greenish blue eyes and a light tan. The boy had a dark tan and brown hair and eyes that were much lighter than Ten's.

"Ten, this is the boy. Akito this is Ten, your new sensei. The girl is Kokoro Yamanaka and the boy is Sora Bunshi. They will be your teammates."

"Hello, I'm Akito."

"Hi." Sora seemed friendly enough but the girl, Kokoro, was glaring daggers at me.

"I'm Kokoro. Try not to get in our way, alright."

"Kokoro be nice to the new guy."

"Whatever." She stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about her. She was in love with our old teammate. She's always been like this but his death really hit her hard and she's even bullying the academy students now. She'll get over it eventually, I hope, until then it'd be best to do what she says. Safer that way." Sora explained.

"Okay." I hope she gets over it soon, grumpy teammates are the worst.

"Right, now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, lets sort out the living arrangements. Sora, I've spoken with your father and he says it's fine if he stays with you. You've got an extra bedroom so neither of you will have to share." The Hokage began to speak once again.

"Alright! It'll be just like having a brother!" I didn't know what to think but Sora seemed happy so I gave him a small smile.

My new sensei spoke for the first time. "Sora, you know the rules, make sure he knows them too. You have the day off… don't waste it." She seemed a bit grumpy. "You'll need this if you wan't to be on my team." She handed me a ninja headband with the leaf's symbol on it.

"Go and get settled in. Here is some money to buy new clothes and whatever else you might want or need. Spend it wisely, if you need more, you'll have to earn it."

* * *

Sora and I spent the next few hours buying new clothes. After we were done we went to his house. It was two story, had 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study and a large living/dining area, according to Sora. He gave me a tour of the house so I would know where everything was.

"This is my room… the one down the hall is my Dad's room, you can't go in there, he doesn't like it… and this is your room. We share the bathroom that's between our rooms. I'll help you put your stuff away." After we finished we made my bed and sat down to talk.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You don't talk much… oh well, it'll be nice to have a quiet person on the team, we're a pretty noisy bunch." He laughed.

"Where is your father?" I hadn't seen him yet and I was beginning to wonder where he was.

"He's on a mission, he'll be back in a few days. What about your parents, where are they?"

"Dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"It's fine." I cut him off. "I didn't know them very well, anyway."

An awkward silence engulfed the room until Sora once again started asking questions. "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Really? You're so young… most people don't become genin till they're twelve. You must be a really good ninja then, huh." _Man this kid talks a lot._

"I guess." I hadn't really thought about it. I was never around other people my age so I could never compare myself with them.

"I bet you can't beat Sasuke though, he's an Uchiha. They were a super powerful clan until one day when they all got murdered. Only Sasuke survived."

"Uchiha? Hmmm…" this could be interesting…

"Are you alright? You kinda spaced out."

"I'm fine, just got lost in thought…"

"Okay… if you say so. How about some lunch? I know a really good ramen shop. What do you say?"

"Alright, sounds good." I tried making my reply longer, he seemed pleased and led the way to the ramen shop.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! The best ramen shop in the whole world!" Sora shouted once we'd arrived.

"I don't know about that kid but I'm glad you like it. So, what'll it be today?" The shopkeeper said.

"Two of the regular, please." He turned to me. "Man you're gonna love this stuff, it's the best!"

We ate in silence, mostly because Sora was too busy eating to talk. Once we were finished he paid for our meal and we went home. On the way Sora explained the 'rules' that sensei was talking about earlier.

"The first and most important rule is to never be late. She hates it and she'll make you do extra work. The second rule is to always obey you seniors. That means anyone older than you or anyone in the ranks above you. So you have to obey chunin and jonin and pretty much every genin because you are so young. The next rule is…" the rest of the rules were basic and easy to remember. The final rule was apparently the one you must always remember when talking to our sensei. "You must always, and I mean always, refer to her as either sensei or Okami sensei, never Ten or Ten sensei. She gets really mad if we slip up and call her Ten sensei by accident."

The rest of the day was spent discussing the missions that their team had been on or some of the funny things that they had done together in the village. After dinner we had a shower and went to bed.

 **If you are wondering why I didn't put his whole history into this chapter, I'm going to put it in throughout the story in parts as the other characters find out. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	3. HELP

Okay guys I nee help. I am trying to find a good first mission but I cant find anything that hasn't been used so... I need you! I will give virtual cookies to anyone that comments an idea and a huge mega cookie to the person with the best idea! I will also say why I did or didn't use an idea so no one gets upset because I didn't use theirs. PLEASE HELP!

Kitty-Kat88


End file.
